


The Worst Kept Secret of the DEO

by mz_hyde



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mz_hyde/pseuds/mz_hyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The agents of the DEO know what's been between Agent Danvers and Director Henshaw since the beginning. Or think they know. They finally decide Alex giving up everything to protect the alien they had known Hank is all the proof they need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Kept Secret of the DEO

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Supergirl is not owned by me. I’m simply borrowing these characters for non-profit entertainment.

The various DEO agents, including but not limited to Agent Susan Vasquez, had been seeing it for ages. Some for as long as they had been there, since Alex Danvers' employment had predated most of their own.

It was no secret that Agent Danvers excelled at her job and none begrudged her her position as she had certainly earned her role within the organization. But if asked if there seemed to be any sort of favoritism, the other agents would unanimously answer (at least to themselves) that yes, their director did seem to prefer her over any of them. For her skills, perhaps. But there did seem to be a bit more than a professional interest between them.

Some of it might have been that Supergirl was Agent Danvers's sister, as the agent tended to remind everyone of any chance she had. But Director Henshaw and Agent Danvers' closeness had started before that, even if the pair had never possibly noticed it themselves.

For instance there was no one Director Henshaw sparred with more than Agent Danvers. Or if he was going out into the field, there was no one else he had at his side, often literally. And there was no one he offered physical comfort to more either, save for perhaps Supergirl but the latter wasn't technically one of his employees. They could all remember sharing the occasional handshake with their superior, but his hand to their shoulders or a hug, or truly anything beyond a handshake was reserved solely for Agent Davers and Supergirl.

Even when the occasional agent died, little was made of it. It was part of the job. That risk was especially high for field agents and that was understood by all of them. But while Director Henshaw never liked hearing he had lost an agent, it was only when Agent Danvers was in trouble that they saw any sort of outburst from the man.

Then there were all of the times the director and his second in command could be seen in a corridor or hallway within the premises of the DEO, talking in low tones, and standing perhaps closer than necessary. And in truth one was never particularly far from the other.

What made Susan so certain there was more to their relationship than was strictly professional, was that when Director Henshaw and Agent Danvers needed to be brought back to the control room, she was often the one who was made to go in search of them. Therefore more often than not, and much to her own discomfort, she would be the one to see them in those corridors or hallways. At least twice she could recall Agent Danvers staring up at her superior with tears in her eyes. The reasons for such remained between them.

Most of the agents could remember watching Agent Danvers all but run to the Director when he emerged with that dismantled bomb in his hand several months earlier. He had barely stopped to speak to her, but the pained, worried look in her eyes had said it all. None of them would have wanted to see their employer meet such an end, but none of them had run to his side either, nor looked so crestfallen when he continued walking.

There was also on other agent within the DEO that seemed to be more in need of rescue than Agent Danvers, save for the Director himself on occasion. And in those instances, the other was instantly riding in to save the day. After a while the agents had become accustomed to merely watching as the action played out. Or arriving behind either the Director or Agent Danvers like the cavalry they often were.

As this continued over the course of two years, the agents had almost gotten used to it. And since there never seemed to be any clothing in disarray once Director Henshaw and Agent Danvers reappeared from those supposedly secret talks they shared in those hallways or after they had been sparring, most of them just distracted themselves with whatever was in front of them. None were brave enough to bring it up either.

And then that fateful day had finally come. The Director had revealed himself to be an alien. They had all been shocked, some even feeling betrayed. But in that moment the alien, their Director, had once again saved Agent Danvers. And that time from the Agent's own sister. Would he have done that for any of them if they had been in such peril? Even Susan doubted it. The closeness between the Director and Agent Danvers had always been clear. Now he had proven it in arguably the most public display possible.

Once the threat had been neutralized, they all looked on as the alien returned to the form of their employer, watched still as he moved to his knees and allowed himself to be captured. Through the whole ordeal his eyes had remained on Agent Danvers. For her part, Agent Danvers had looked heartbroken as the scene played out in front of her. A few of them would even swear they had heard her tell Director Henshaw, or whoever he really was, to escape.

Yet as surprising as much of that had been, with Supergirl turning seemingly evil and the realization that their Director of an alien hunting organization was in fact an alien himself, none could say they were surprised when that very night they watched Agent Danvers head to where the former director was being held prisoner. Some even expected her to free him. Or at least try to. Instead she would reemerge as though nothing had happened. Yet they could all see it on her face and in the stiffness of her shoulders. Everything had changed. Except for that for some reason she was still on his side, still defending him, still insisting that he was every bit the hero her sister was.

The next thing the agents knew their former director and Agent Danvers were both gone. The story was that Agent Danvers had been lying to protect the alien for longer than any of them would have guessed. For that she would be sharing his same fate, whatever that was to be. There were rumors they were being sent to a place worse than any nightmare, to Project Cadmus. Most shuddered at the thought.

To hear them tell it, Agent Danvers had thrown everything, including her life, away for the alien who had lied about being their superior and had infiltrated their organization. Some figured it was because of her sister's influence that Agent Danvers seemed willing to go to her grave defending an alien. Others were convinced it was for the reason they had suspected all along, that there was far more going on between Agent Danvers and their former director than the two would ever admit.

In the end, they were sort of right. And even though Alex was now a fugitive alongside J'onn, she couldn't say she would have done anything differently given the chance. Side by side, their motorcycles eating up the road in front of them, Alex couldn't help a smile behind her helmet. Yes, she had lost the job that had saved her life and that she had loved for the past two years. Yes, she would have to avoid contact with even Kara and her mother and nearly everyone else she knew for an unknown amount of time.

But she wasn't alone. She had J'onn. And he had her. He had been the entire reason she'd had that job she had enjoyed, he had been the main reason she had been able to turn her life around, and he was the man she would continue to help in every way she could just as he had helped her. The hints had been there all along, but she knew then for certain that there was truly nothing they wouldn't do to protect the other. Even the threat of becoming a prisoner of Project Cadmus hadn't been enough for her to turn her back on him. She had kept her word. She wouldn't abandon him. Not for anyone or anything.

Now that the threat of Project Cadmus seemed to be behind them and a new mission was in front of them, Alex was able to focus her thoughts on other things. The possibility of her father being alive, yes. But also a few more, slightly more selfish, thoughts as well. Such as that she was almost looking forward to this chance to have so much uninterrupted quality time with her former boss. She was confident they could face whatever came next. Especially if they were facing it together.


End file.
